Midnight moon
by Willofhounds
Summary: Au from episode 4. Betrayed by Providence Rex leaves and joins the CIA in search of a new life. When a friend is killed Rex joins a group only spoken of in whispers. Two years after leaving Providence a mission brings former allies together once more. Possible Rex/Six later
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is an idea that I've been toying with for a while. Note this is Bourne books, not the movies.

Van Kleiss is not evil in this fic. He and Rex will have more of a platonic relationship than I've seen done.

There is a possibility of a Six/Rex relationship. If I do this as a relationship it will not be until much later in the fic. They will have a lot of issues to work out.

Set after episode four.

Rex's POV

The night sky above him was littered with bright stars. They were a lot brighter than what he was used to seeing in the city or in Providence. The brightness blocked out most of them.

Rex laid sprawled out in the grass far outside of New York. He had ditched his usual clothes for a plain black shirt and black pants. In his backpack were the goggles that Six had given him.

Money was his main issue. He couldn't do any drastic changes to his appearance without it. Rex didn't like stealing but to avoid Six it might be necessary.

Part of him couldn't believe what led him to this point. White Knight had paid Noah to be his only friend. The sting of that betrayal caused him to lose what little faith in Providence that he had.

The worst wasnt even Noah. Six had lied to him and helped White Knight in handling Noah. That hurt worse than the betrayal itself.

Before Noah, Six and Holiday were the only people Rex felt he could trust. Six more so than Holiday. Six was the one who found Rex when he lost his memories. Saved him when White Knight tried to kill him. Yet he betrayed Rex.

It wasnt something he could forgive easily. So here he was waiting for Van Kleiss to show.

There wasnt any trust between him and the Abyss leader. He was out of options though. The man promised to get him a new life away from Providence. The only stipulation is that he was not to return to Providence.

With everything that happened, he had no problem agreeing. It would be a miracle if he ever spoke to any of them again much less worked with them.

Soft footsteps broke him out of his musings. By his count, there were three. One of which he recognized immediately as those of Van Kleiss. The other two were completely unfamiliar.

Sitting up in the grass he faced where the footsteps were coming from. Van Kleiss and two dark-haired men came into view. Kleiss's brown eyes met Rex's lighter brown.

He greeted slowly gaining his feet, "Van Kleiss. Is this them?"

The taller of the two unknown men stepped forward. He had cold grey eyes and dark black hair. His eyes were like when Rex first met Six.

The second man had brown hair and hazel eyes. There wasnt any warmth in them. Just cold and calculating.

The older Evo answered, "This is David Abbott and Alexander Conklin. They will set you up with a new identity and life as per our agreement."

Rex shook hands with both men and said, "Rex."

The men nodded carefully. He could tell they were considering him.

Van Kleiss asked carefully, "Are you sure about this, Rex? There's no going back if you go through with it."

"I won't go back to Providence. Not after what they did," he sighed.

The betrayal of trust wasnt the first issue. Calan had snapped at him when he was training with Six. It happened just two weeks before Rex found out the truth.

Flashback

Painfully he picked himself up off the ground. Six was training him in hand to hand combat without the use of his nanites.

They trained twice a week on it in order to improve Rex's abilities. It was slow progress but progress nonetheless.

Calan had come in halfway through their training. The blond watched with a smirk as Six threw Rex into the mats again and again.

It wasnt until Six was safely out of the room did Calan snarl, "At the rate you are going you will get one of us killed. Obviously, you are not putting enough into this."

Rex snarled, "I'm trying! Give me a break!"

Calan snarled back, "Trying isn't good enough Rex! Every time you go out there and screw off instead of doing your one of my men get hurt. At least one! They have friends and family that may never see them again because of you. Because you cannot do your job right. You will never make it as a soldier!"

With that Calan turned on his heel and left. Rex was stunned by the normally stoic man.

End of flashback

The CIA was going to give him a new life. In exchange, he would serve two years as an intelligence officer. As soon as he left here they would test him to find what part he best fit in.

Rex was not looking forward to being stuck doing tests for a few days. Or that he would likely not be seeing action for awhile.

It was all for a new life, however. If he played along he would get to search for who he was before. All he had to do was play along for a little while.

Abbott said holding out a file, "This is going to be your new identity. The family has agreed to sponsor you. Currently, you have nothing but a first name. They have agreed to give you a new name entirely. You can still walk away and go back."

Rex stepped forward and took the file. He replied his eyes cold, "I have nothing to go back to. All I can do now is keep moving forward."

Conklin said, "Well said boy. If you can prove true to your word then you will find life with us easy."

Six's POV

Three whole months had passed since Rex's disappearance. Finding out that Noah and Six had been lying to him broke something in the teenager. It only took him ten minutes to pack a handful of clothes and disappear.

Since that night White Knight had been practically frothing at the mouth. All he saw Rex as was a weapon to be used. Nothing more or less.

Six didn't let his emotions show on his face but he felt the loss of his partner. Rex had begun to work harder than before in training. Instead of practicing half-heartedly Rex put everything he had into their training.

If he was honest with himself Six would admit he had been a little suspicious of it at first. Rex didn't try hard in training. Not for as long as Six had known him.

By the third training, Six had begun to enjoy the change. Rex was learning slowly but surely. His change of heart had been true as far as the man could tell.

Then Rex started losing control over his powers. The training was beginning to show. Not in the control over emotions but in the ability to fight and hold his own.

Six let Rex walk out of Providence to cool off. He assumed that in a few days Rex would return. Or at least send for the monkey who they could track.

After the first month of no contact with anyone monkey or Noah, he began to worry. The second month had White Knight ready to strangle Rex. Now at three months they had all but given up hope that he would return of his own free will.

Reports of Evo's were on the rise and without Rex, they had no way to cure them. Many were being killed simply because Providence didn't have the room for them. Extra bases were being built but there was only so much they could do.

Only now that he was gone did they realize how much they relied on Rex. Six for his part half expected to turn a corner to see standing there with a goofy smile on his face. He never was there though. Providence had become a lonely place. A place that was just like before Rex had stumbled in on their lives.

Even Bobo was worried about the kid. The monkey continually went to their usual spots to hide. There was no sign of him.

Holiday was taking it the worst out of the agents. She blamed herself for being unable to track him. That she like Six had let the boy leave. They could have tried to stop them but they didn't.

Noah had become colder in the last month. He started taking extra classes in order to graduate early. He told Six that he wanted to join Providence early. Join so that he could make a difference and help search for Rex.

Where are you, kid?


	2. Delta part 1

Rex's POV

He lay out on his stomach in the grass waiting for the perfect moment. Months had passed since he left Providence. David Abbott had taken him straight into the Medusa program.

Hand to hand combat was the first thing he had gone through. Thanks to Six his skills were at least on par with the others in his training group. Abbott refined their skills with the help of Conklin.

In his mind, he still thought of himself as Rex. He was still learning to answer to the name David. David Webb's third son of the Webb family.

His "parents" were good people who took in strays that the CIA brought in. They accepted him wholeheartedly and helped if he asked. Which wasn't often even when he was in the house.

Jacob Webb was the second son of the Webb family. Like his parents he accepted Rex. He tried to be the big brother that the younger never had. Rex accepted the man's presence in his life.

Gordon was the oldest. Unlike the rest of his family, he did not accept Rex. The same anger and distrust that was in Calan's eyes was in Gordon's.

It was like being back at Providence again. Though he was grateful that there wasnt anyone pretending to be his friend. Or pretending they cared about him. So he ignored Gordon's anger and distrust.

Training for Medusa was extensive and grueling. They were taught to kill in every way possible. If you couldn't kill you couldn't survive.

At first, Rex had refused. He wasn't a killer and not even Providence had been able to make him one. It wasnt until Abbott gave him an ultimatum that he finally was forced to act like the others.

Flashback

When he first was brought to the camp he thought he could do this. Every time he was given a gun his resolve was shaken. Even at paper targets he couldn't perform kill shots.

Rex wanted to be the soldier that Providence said he could never be. A warrior that protected those he cared about But he couldn't shoot to kill. What was wrong with him?

For his part after the failed training with Conklin, he sat in a tree. It overlooked their training camp. He was able to see everyone outside and it was difficult for them to see him.

A voice said from below him, "Rex, I need to see you for a moment."

When he looked down dread filled him. It was Abbott. Conklin had no doubt told him about his failure to kill.

With a sigh, he dropped down onto the grass. Unable to meet the man's eyes he looked over his shoulder.

Abbot sighed sounding far older than he looked, "I hear you are having trouble with shooting to kill. I thought you wanted to prove that Providence agent wrong. To prove that you are arent weak. You cannot do this if you are not willing to kill."

Rex's hands clenched at his side. He knew this. If he wanted to prove Calan wrong he had to do this. But how? How could he put aside everything he stood for?

Abbot sighed again, "If you cannot kill then you don't need to be here. I'll make the preparations to return you to Providence. Or the Webb's. They could get you into a good school. You can start a new life away from the world."

Damn it! No! He didn't want to return to Providence. That would only prove Calan right. That he would only get people killed.

Before he could argue with Abbott the man said his eyes softening, "Or you can prove Conklin wrong. Throw away, Rex. As long as you are a member of Medusa you are not Rex or David Webb but a Medusan without a name. Now prove it," a gun was shoved into his hands.

For a moment Rex could only stare at it. Down the yard was the last set of targets. Only he and Abbott were out currently. Even if they weren't no one would lay him any mind.

He stared down at the weapon feeling its weight in his hands. The coolness of the metal made his heart twinge. Then it hardened.

A dark shadow fell over the younger's face. He pushed aside Rex and brought forth the darkness of his heart.

He raised the gun turning towards the range. Then he fired without any hesitation at all. His aim was true as the bullets hit once in the head and heart.

"It seems I was right about you then," finished Abbott.

Brown eyes began to turn a grey color. It was the color of a killer. Every true Medusan had at least some grey in their eyes. For the newest member, it was only the beginning. A small amount of grey that would eventually leave no brown to his eyes.

End of flashback

Grey eyes narrowed as his target moved across his field of vision. Carefully he put his finger went to the trigger. His target paused as if sensing eyes and intentions turned. Looking for the eyes that were watching him.

As the target paused he squeezed the trigger. The recoil caught in his shoulder. There wasn't a flinch that went with it as there had been months prior.

A bright red spot appeared on the man's chest. A whistle blew and Conklin's voice called out, "That's it. The match is over."

The target a brown haired Frenchman with grey-brown eyes swore viciously under his breath. He didnt know the man's name but he did know that the man had been a worthy opponent. Twice he had come so close to Rex's hiding spot he could have touched the man. Too close for the teenager to move much less take the shot.

Carefully Rex stood from his hiding spot. The rifle in his arms was modified to act like the real sniper rifles that he would use in the field. The only difference was that it was it shot paintballs.

The Frenchman growled as Rex approached, "Did you have to ruin my best suit, kid?"

"It will be killed or be killed in the field," he snapped, "If I'm not prepared to kill here. I will never be ready out there."

Conklin said before a fight could break out, "Well said," the others came from their hiding spots, "Fall back to camp. Tonight will be your last night here. There will be the naming and Team Assignments tonight."

"Yes, sir!" They all intoned together.

Rex didn't wait for anyone else to be said. Or for the men to say something to him. There had been twelve fights between him and the men in the last few weeks. They didn't accept his change of heart to be genuine.

Rex had broken four arms, a leg, and more ribs than he could count between the fights. Due to his age and his unwillingness to fight seriously in the beginning. In his time since the change, he had become colder. More willingly to injure if necessary.

During the fights, they were watched by Abbott and Conklin. They only stopped if it went too far. Every time he had been pulled off the men. Conklin was the only one he listened to in his frenzied state. It had been drilled into them. Conklin was their commander. They had to listen to the man if they wanted to live.

Later that night Rex along with 29 other men stood in the center of the Meeting Hall. Conklin was at the front next to Abbott at the front. They all watched them with cold stares worthy of the Medusan name.

Abbott said breaking the stony silence, "Each of you have completed your training to join this group. Tonight you will be broken into teams. These teams will be your family and brothers until we no longer need Medusa. One person will lead each team. There will be those who challenge you for the right. It is a part of life. Some of you will also be sent as replacements for men lost in other teams. Where you go is final. There will be no change unless your team is destroyed."

Silence followed his words. Whoever the leaders were they would have to be ruthless to keep the title. Otherwise, the others would walk all over them.

Abbott continued unfazed, "Each of you will be given the identities of a Medusan today. With your new identities comes a team and a leader. You will have to work together or you will die. No longer are you the person that was brought here. Forget them. Until your duty is done you are what we make you."

They all intoned together, "Yes sir!"

Conklin ordered, "On the left you first! Take off your original dog tags if you have them and accept your new ones."

Rex was in the back on the far right watching at rapt attention. Some of these men would be part of the group he was with. There was no way that they would be all put into separate groups. It wasn't feasible. Only together could they make it through this hell.

When it was his turn Rex walked up with his back straight and his eyes forward. He handed Conklin his dog tags and received his new ones. They read Century Team 12, Delta.

Conklin's ironclad grip on his shoulder kept him from returning to the line. Several others had been stopped for the same reason. He noted the Frenchman wasn't one of them surprisingly.

The man said his hazel eyes roaming over the men, "Century Team 12 this is Delta. Your new leader. Stand strong and you will make it out alive. Show any weakness and you won't. Good luck."


	3. Delta part 2

Six's POV

Almost five years had passed since rex disappeared. There were no leads to where he might have gone after the first year. It was as if he dropped off the face of the Earth.

In the time that had passed cases of Evos showing up were still rising steadily but a new team had appeared. Van Kleiss's people were taking in Evos mindless or not. Knight thought that they were preparing for war.

Six wasn't so sure. If that were the case they would fight Providence over the Evo. It would end up being a race to see who could get to the scene first. Then a battle with casualties on both sides.

Instead, if Providence showed up then Van Kleiss's group would leave. Whether or not they had the Evo was of no consequence it seemed. They just couldn't understand what his end game was.

To make matters worse without Rex Knight had taken to using his suit more often. Six, Holiday, and Noah who quickly rose through the ranks in Providence were a team. While Calan and Knight with the regular soldiers were another. They were supposed to be on the same side but neither team could agree on a method.

This left Providence standing divided and weak. To make matters worse while on a mission in southeastern Asia Knight had been kidnapped. So far they had no idea who did it or why.

Six and his team were already heading to where Knight's drop sight was. Why the man was out in the middle of a jungle he didnt know or want to know. That man had the strangest habit of turning up where he didnt belong. Six warned him one day it would get him killed. The man didnt listen. Now he had to clean up the other's mess.

From the intelligence, Calan had gathered there were several CIA black ops groups camped in the area. If anyone would know the forest and how best to find Knight it would be them. Getting the CIA to cooperate on the other hand would be a challenge.

The CIA and Providence had a strained relationship. The intelligence agency did not agree with killing Evos. Or imprisoning them for that matter. They believed along the same lines as Van Kleiss but to a lesser extent. Evos should have their own place since the cure is gone.

Six shook his head at the thought. The ones that kept their minds that might be fine for but the ones that didnt. They were the ones that should be kept away from people who had yet to change. Something the two sides would never agree on.

Noah inquired breaking Six from his thoughts, "Do we know anything about this group? The CIA didnt put much in the file they decided to share with us."

"I've worked with a few of the Century Teams before," came an answer from Calan, "Every single team is different. You never know what you'll be working with when it comes to them. Some are more psychotic than a rampaging Evo. While others are calmer and more organized. I do know that 8 and 9 are the worst that I have worked with. 3 wasnt too bad but I heard they got wiped out in a raid last summer."

So it would be luck of the draw on what they would be dealing with. He made a note to absolutely be sure that they avoided the two mentioned teams. They had enough to worry about without adding psychopaths to the mix.

A voice came over the speaker, "Agents we will be landing in five. You need to be ready to get off as soon as we land. Sticking around in this area is dangerous. When you're ready for pickup activate your homing beacon."

Unlike what it usually was there would only be himself, Noah, Holiday, Bobo, and Calan. The rest of their agents would be on standby but that was several hours out. If the worst-case scenario happened it would be a secondary squad who finished the mission.

When the plane landed they filed out onto the jungle floor. The air was hot and sticky as if it had just rained. Above them, the sky was as clear as could be. Not a single cloud in it.

The clearing itself wasnt anything special. There weren't any signs that humans were in the area. According to their information though the CIA's main camp was a mile and a half to the south. It was where they were to get a briefing on any new information picked up about Knight. Team camps were scattered about from that point. If they could get a team to agree to help them it would make things a lot easier.

Six ordered coolly, "Let's move out. We have a mile and a half of jungle to cover."

It took far longer than expected to reach the main camp. Even with Six leading the way it took almost four hours. Night would be falling soon and it meant one more day of Knight being captured.

Knight being in his specially designed suit could only last for so long. The pure air that was nanite free would only past four more days after this. Otherwise, it would be forced to go off the air around him. There was no telling how Knight's body would react to the influx of new nanites. The chance that he could go full Evo was high.

When they arrived at the main camp they were immediately squirreled away to the command tent. All eyes were on them as this happened. Mistrust eyes tinged with grey. The eyes of killers.

Noah asked sounding slightly unsure, "What is with their eyes? I have never seen grey like that before."

"It's killer's grey," explained Six, "Its not something that is seen very often anymore. When you do see it, it is best to stay away from them. They are unpredictable and tend to listen to only their own broken minds."

A man greeted them as they walked in, "You must be White Knight's elite come in. I have the information you have requested in folders. You can call me Conklin I am one of the main leaders here. Unfortunately, Abbott is dealing with one of our unpredictable teams who decided to go off on their own. He should return shortly."

Conklin was a short man standing just over five feet tall. Like the other's they had seen he had grey in his hazel eyes though not nearly as prevalent. The way he held himself showed that he knew what it meant to be a soldier. This was at the very least someone sane they could talk to.

The files were well made and ordered. There was basic information on White Knight himself and who took him. A compound was half a day's travel through the jungle that was holding White Knight. If they took a copter it would be less time though they would still have to get back to the clearing.

The compound had been used off and on by the other side for a while. Currently, it was being used by a northern faction. The faction had been a handful to Century Team 12. By the reports Team, 12 was always fighting against one group or another. They had the highest kill could but at the same time lowest friendly casualties. Whoever led them was a genius by their own rights.

Conklin began once they were all done, "This business with White Knight has come at a bad time. Several teams are currently in quarantine for a disease outbreak. No, you will not be privy to which one. All you need to know is to stay away from their camps. Three teams currently are not being quarantined. One is led by Captain Gordon Webb callsign Almanac. This time is an intelligence outfit that isn't fit for combat. The second is Team 9 and I'm sure you've heard about them from your man."

Intelligence and psychopaths, not much of a choice there. Both would be a liability in battle.

Six questioned carefully, "Who would be the third option?"

Conklin looked like he swallowed a lemon as he answered, "Would be Team 12. If you choose them they will be unlike anyone you have ever worked with before. Most teams are comprised of 14 or more men. This group refuses to have any more than seven. Their leader is called Delta and by himself, he is more dangerous than the other six combined. His second in command Echo keeps him in check for the most part. Though I would not recommend spooking him in any way."

The Providence agents shared concerned looks. This sounded like someone who could get the job done. At the same, it would be someone who would not hesitate to kill them if they got in his way. Why was this person a leader if their mind was so far gone?

Conklin continued, "Despite this, if you want the highest chance for success, I would go with 12. In less than four years they have gone from the bottom of the rankings. To be known for never failing a mission. For them, it's either come back successful or don't come back at all."

Between the two teams that could actually get the job done there was only one choice. They had to choose Team 12.

Rex's POV

Blood filled his mouth as he bit his lip to keep from crying out. He had been sleeping in a hammock that they set up outside of his tent. Given that he ensured his tent was in the middle of camp he didnt want the others to know about his nightmares.

Century Team 12 was supposed to be the best of the Medusan black ops. On the outside, they were exactly that. The best. In the security of their own camp, each of them battled with demons.

Rex or Delta as he had been called for the last four years. His demons were darker than most. Two years that was the time frame he was supposed to be an intelligence officer. Currently, he was in his fourth year. Not completely by choice either.

During his first assignment as an intelligence officer, he was sent way down south. There had been a girl with black hair and the brightest blue eyes. He had crushes before namely Cerci but nothing compared to Anna.

His assignment was three months in the gathering as much as information as he could about the drug traders. It was supposed to be an easy first assignment. Gather information and report back.

Anna made it more complicated as he fell in love. Somehow though the drug traders had found out about them. One night they were captured together. Rex could only fight so many off without using his nanites. Eventually, he was knocked out and taken to their many hideouts.

Rex was not harmed for information about who he worked for. Instead, he was forced to watch for days as Anna was tortured in front of him. As a low ranking intelligence officer, he didnt have the information they wanted. He couldn't tell them even if he wanted to. In turn, he had to watch the first person who loved him to be tortured and eventually killed.

A few days after they started on him he was rescued by a Medusan team. By that point, he had nothing but hatred for the world around him and no outlet for it. It was what made Conklin agree to allow him into Medusa at barely sixteen.

Now he was twenty and could barely remember what it was like to live away from war and pain. The others had family they could return to when the program disbanded. He didnt have anything.

The Webb family said they would accept him but he had his doubts. His mind was torn to shreds and at this rate, there will be nothing left of the boy he once was. No one would want someone so broken after this. That was a fact he was slowly beginning to accept.

Sighing he pushed the depressing thoughts from his mind. Rex sat up and carefully slipped out of the hammock. He vividly remembered the first time he tried to get out of one and face planted in the dirt. That was not an experience he'd like to repeat.

Rex's plain white undershirt sticks to him like glue as he tries to change it for a clean one. It had been three days since they last went out on "patrol". The scolding he got from Abbott early was worth the trouble for taking down an enemy camp. Their enemies were getting too close for comfort. That was why his team moved without orders.

Medusans weren't like other operations. They didnt have guidelines to follow. If they screwed up there wasnt someone coming to save them. All the could count on was their team. That was it. If they didnt have their team they would be dead within days.

As he pulled on his clean shirt loud footsteps approached. Turning he found Echo waiting to be acknowledged. Internally Rex sighed. Echo had to be former military. The man acted way too formal around him. Despite their age difference Delta and Echo were like brothers. It was rare to see one without the other.

Rex asked shifting into Delta's mindset, "What is it, Echo?"

"Conklin is coming and he's bringing Providence with him."

Well shit. What the hell did they want?


End file.
